


21 Sanders Street? (One-Shot parody)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: 21 Chump Street - Miranda, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders Being a Jerk, Drugs, Janus as Naomi, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Mostly mentioned though, Only shown once, Patton as Justin, Thomas as the Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: I just listened to 21 Chump Street last night, and I immediately decided to make this parody.Plot:Patton Picani is an A Honor roll student who met a new transfer student from New York named Janus Sanders. One question Patton has is...what the heck he gotta do to be with Janus?
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 4





	21 Sanders Street? (One-Shot parody)

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why this is a one-shot is because 21 Chump Street is only 15 minutes long. Just to let you know.

**Thomas Sanders, narrating:** The plan was called...uh....oh! Right! Plan D-Minus! Is it called that? I don't even know. Anyway. There's a student in this school who is an A honor roll student. His name is Patton Picani

**Patton:** That's me! Hello, kiddos!

**Thomas, narrating:** It is currently the last semester of senior year, and one day, Patton met a new transfer student from New York. Janus Sanders

**Patton:** *flustered* He's so nice! Not sure how to describe him, but he did sit in front of me...until I decided to switch seats with another student so that I could sit next to him.

**Thomas, narrating:** Pretty soon, Patton wanted to ask him out.

* * *

( ** _Texting conversation between Patton and Janus)_**

_**Patton:** _

What the heck I gotta do to be with you?

_**Janus:** _

:)

_**Patton:** _

Would you like to go with me to prom?

_**Janus:** _

I'll think about it.

* * *

**Patton:** Yes!!

(Meanwhile...)

**Janus:** Did I say yes? No. Did I say I'll think about it? Not really. But you all should know that my real name isn't Janus Sanders. And I'm also a guy who's in his 20s that's posing as a student that's saving students' lives from drugs one school at a time. But then again, I drink at the end of the day. Seriously, these kids need to learn that are consequences to life.

* * *

_**(Texting conversation between Patton and Janus)** _

_**Janus:** _

Hey, do you smoke weed?

_**Patton:** _

No, I don't. But you want me to hook you up with some, right?

_**Janus:** _

Yes. I'll repay you once you do ;)

* * *

**Patton:** OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I CAN'T JUST BUY DRUGS AND EXPECT SOMEONE TO APPROVE OF IT! You know what? I'll just call my cousin and see if he can hook me up with something.

* * *

_**(Phone conversation between Patton and Patton's cousin)** _

**Patton:** Hey, can you hook me up with something?

**Patton's Cousin:** Why do you need drugs?

**Patton:** Love

**Patton's Cousin:** Well, alright. I'll see what I can do

* * *

**Patton:** That cousin called a cousin, and that cousin called a cousin. Wait, I just got a text message.

* * *

_**(Texting conversation)** _

_**Janus:** _

Did you get 'em yet?

_**Patton:** _

No. But I'm going to soon

_**Janus:** _

Alright

* * *

**Patton:** Soon...I got the illegal drugs in my hand...I gotta text Janus again.

* * *

_**(Texting coversation)** _

_**Patton:** _

Got 'em

_**Janus:** _

XO cool

* * *

**Thomas, narrating:** The next day, during the school day, Patton spoke to Janus again.

**Patton:** I got it, but I just don't want to give it to you immediately

**Janus:** Let's wait a few minutes

**Patton:** Okay

**Janus and Patton:** *sits still for a few minutes*

**Patton:** ...

**Janus:** Put it in my hand bag

**Patton, narrating:** So I did. However, I soon noticed Janus about to give me money

**Janus:** Here. Take the money

**Patton:** I...I can't...I don't want to take the money

**Patton, narrating:** After a few minutes of me telling Janus I didn't want to take the money and Janus telling me to take the money, I eventually decided to reluctantly take the money. I literally reluctantly took the money...

**Janus, narrating:** But, boy oh boy, is someone about to get in HUGE trouble. By the way, drugs really hit close to home...my family used a lot of drugs...which is why I'm trying to save lives one school at a time

**Thomas, narrating:** The next day, 31 students were arrested for selling drugs...Patton was one of them...

**Patton:** Welp...I lost my opportunity to go to college...and the cops checked my texting history with Janus...what did I even do to deserve this...?

**Thomas, narrating:** Patton spent a week in jail. He has a 3-year probation. He knew he wouldn't win the trail, so he had to plead guilty. During his jail time, he regretted his decision.

**Patton:** If that were a guy other than my crush, I would've been like "No! I don't hang out with people like that!". But now I know...I regret what I did...Janus...what did you do...?

**Thomas, narrating:** Basically, you shouldn't trust certain people. I ran out of things to say. So uh...bye...I guess...

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I listened to 21 Chump Street, I immediately knew that Janus is the PERFECT Naomi, and I also knew that Patton is the PERFECT Justin. And Thomas is the perfect narrator, considering he sometimes did storytime vines, in which he narrated people's lives.  
> I do not own Sanders Sides or 21 Chump Street!


End file.
